Poke monster musume
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: (AshxHarem)Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta antes era entrenador pero esos días quedaron atrás como todos me volví un adulto trabajador pero no esperaba este trabajo
1. Chapter 1

**bueno aqui un fic que se me ocurrio al ver el anime monster musume perdón por lo corto del cap pero fue la introducción los próximos serán mas largos bueno solo eso quería decir nos vemos**

* * *

CaCapitulo 1

En una Casa algo grande en Ciudad Verde , en uno de los cuartos de dicha casa la Alarma estaba soñando una Mano trato de tomarla pero luego sintió que tocaba otra cosa medio Plana el abrió los ojos y vio un Pijama amarillo , cuando reacciono noto que estaba mojado y enrollado por algo.

―Buenos días Ash , amorcito mio ―Una chica con el cabello naranja como de su edad pero teniendo dos antenas y una cola como los de Milotic lo tenía abrazando

―Mi…¡Misty! Apaga tus Aros que me dará Hipotermia ―Dijo Ash temblando

―Pero si los apago me secare y eso es Malo para mi Especie ―Dijo ella abrazándolo mas el trataba de liberarse en vano

―¡Pues duerme en tu Estanque!―Grito Ash logrando liberarse un poco pero lo volvió a atrapar quitándole el Aire

―Pero quiero Dormir con tigo ―Dijo ella poniendo Carita tierna y estrujando lo más en su Plano pecho haciendo que Ash moviera las Manos buscando oxigeno

―Sabes …podríamos aumentar la cercanía de nuestra Relación―Dijo ella desabotonándose la Pijama

Ash estaba Azul por la falta de aire y los Nervios , Cuando su teléfono Sonó lográndose separar para contestar vio el Numero y solo dio un Suspiro

―Diantha-San ¿que necesitas?―Pregunto Ash

―Solo recordarte que por el tratado inter especie no pueden tener Coito con Misty será deportada , Tu encarcelado y yo me veré Mal Amorcito ―Diantha espanto a ambos apareciendo en la ventana con una Sonrisa

―Di…¡Diantha-San! No nos asuste así ―Misty solo la vio entrar al cuarto ella llevaba un traje de Oficina Negro con Camisa Blanca ,Corbata y lentes negros también

"Gracias a Arceus apareció la señorita Diantha" Pensó Ash para si Mismo

Ahora los tres se encontraban en la Cocina de Ash mientras el Servía un Café para el y Diantha mientras Misty comía lo que parecia ensalada marinay Pikachu su Botella de Ketchum.

―Bien Ashito querido sabes bien a lo que vengo pero no te regañare porque me agradas te lo advierto nada mas de lo que sucedería ,sabes que tu Puesto como Líder de Gimnasio te es muy Apreciado luego de tus Fiascos en las ligas pero aun así eres uno de losmás Difíciles de vencer en Kanto , aunque dejando eso de Lado , te digo que el romance entre Humano y Inter especies estaProhibido solo te digo que si te atrapan en "la Guardería" con Misty ceras encarcelado y ella deportada ―Dijo Ella tomando un Poco

de Café mientras veía las fotos de Ash En ellas se veía las de sus Viajes noto que solo viajo junto a hombres solo en Kalos se sumo una niña pequeña

―Si Gracias por el Dato ―Dijo el y encendio la Tv donde habia un informe sobre el tratado de Inter especies.

Hace ya tres Años que el tratado de La especie Humana y la Mitad Pokemon que esta vigente con grandes éxitos en la Convivencia siendo que cuando los Inter especie se mostraron al mundo los Gobiernos Humanos los escondían hasta hace Poco cuando se firmo el tratado donde una Persona o Familia solicita dar asilo a una de los Mitad Pokemon.

Ash apago la Tele cuando vio reir a Diantha el la miro ella solo desvió la mirada mientras recordaba cuando conoció a Ash y le dio que cuidara a Misty

Flash Back

Ash volvia de hacer las compras acompañado de Pikachu cuando venían llegando a su casa observaron unos caminos de Construcción entrando materiales a su Casa y a Diantha supervisando todo.

―eh..que hacen en mi casa?―Pregunto Ash y Diantha al verlo comenzó a darle papeles

―Buenos días señor mi nombre es Diantha soy supervisora del tratado inter especie has sido seleccionado por medio de la Señora Delia Ketchum para tener a su cuidado a una Milia una especie mitad Milotic aquí tiene todo lo necesario para saber sobre su Especie, su Pasaporte , su licencia para poder tenerla en su Casa mi numero telefónico para llamar si necesita algo oh si solo quiere hablar con migo, bueno ella es Misty la Milia que cuidara desde ahora eso es todo adios―Diantha explico todo a Ash , le presento a Misty y

el pobre quedo blanco al no entender ni J de lo que dijo la Mujer

Fin del Flash Back

Diantha se levanto y se Fue a la Puerta lista para Salir luego de Despedirse de Ash y Misty , ambos luego de eso Fueron al Gimnasio donde Ash debía esperar a los retadores mientras Caminaban Misty venia abrazada a su brazo mientras Ash solo caminaba y la Gente no dejaba de verlos por ver a un Joven con un Pikachu en su Hombro y una Mujer mitad Milotic al otro lado. Mientras Caminaban Ambos Chocaron con un par de entrenadores que tenían cara de pandilleros eran un hombre y una mujer

—oye fíjate por donde vas —dijo el hombre luego observo a Misty y comenzó a reír junto a la mujer

—jajajajaja mira eso que pareja mas rara jajaja ¿no conseguiste a una mujer humana? Por eso sales con esa criatura—dijo el riendoce

—¡¿a quien le dices criatura?!—pregunto misty molesta

—a ti monstr...AH!—Gritaron ambos al sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica y luego salieron disparados por un puñetazo de Ash

Luego de que los para médicos ayudaran a esos dos Ash y Diantha estaban hablando de lo sucedido

—Bien Ash no importa comprendo , bueno sera mejor olvidar esto deberías irte al gimnasio ya que hay muchos entrenadores esperando—Dijo Diantha y Ash asintió Ash y Misty venían charlando rumbo al gimnasio ella solo observaba la mano vendada de Ash por a que puñetazo así que decidió hablar

—Gracias por defenderme —Dijo Misty dándole una sonrisa Ash se la devolvió

—No fue nada no podía dejar que te insultaran—Dijo el riendo un poco Misty abrazo su brazo y siguieron caminando


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Ash se encontraba mirando su mano vendada luego de propinarle aquel golpe que bien podria haber pasado como Mega puño debido a la fuerza con las que salieron volando

"Ni yo conocía mi fuerza "El tomo el cesto de ropa limpia para ir al balcón de su casa para colgarla donde Misty ya estaba haciéndolo mientras tarareaba una canción

―estas de buen Humor ¿ a que se debe Misty?―Pregunto Ash mientras tenia a Pikachu en su cabeza

―¡eres tan Fuerte!―Misty le dio palmadas en la espalda

―¡¿Ah que vino eso?!―Ash se frotaba la espalda por el dolor

―que olvidadizo es sobre lo de Ayer cuando me salvaste ―Dijo ella recordando

"recuerdo"

Estaba Ash con la mano que chorreaba sangre un cuerpo bien musculoso con una cicatriz en forma de X tenia una mirada tanto peligrosa como Guapa mientras Misty estaba abrazandolo

―No permitiré que nadie te dañe , esa es una promesa que me llevo a la tumba―Dijo Ash abrazandola mas como para besarse

Fin del extraño recuerdo

―¡¿Eh?! Cuando prometí eso?―Pregunto el sin entender Pikachu estaba con una gotita en la nuca.

Misty ni atención le prestó y comenzó a irse del lugar mientras Ash seguía colgando la ropa

―Desde Ahora yo te Protegeré ―Dijo ella entrando otra ves mientras Ash solo se volteo a verla cuando lo levantaron Pikachu salió despedido a la pared cuando tomaron a su entrenador tanto Misty con el raton eléctrico observaron quien era

―eh…―Ella solo observo a otra Inter especie esta tenía el cabello marrón claro con un mechón negro hacia atrás tenia una Pañoleta roja en la cabeza ademas de alas negras con rojo y blanco patas de ave de color roja , llevaba una Chaqueta roja con negro playera blanca debajo al igual que la falda y un pequeño pantalón también abajo

―¡Oye espera!―Misty quiso tomarla pero ella salió volando

Ash luego de un rato abrió los ojos para ver donde se encontraba veía todo alto cosa que le desorientaba cuando quiso tocar el suelo no pudo miro para abajo y observo el suelo , se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un Arbol.

―¿Qu…que hago aquí arriba?―Se pregunto Ash sin entender

―Oh ya despertaste―La chica observándolo Ash la observo ella era casi de la edad de Misty pero tenia mas pecho que la Mitad Milotic

―¿Quién eres?―Pregunto Ash sin entender

―¡Soy May! Un placer ―Dijo ella pero al hacerlo dejo de aletear y cayó al suelo

Cuando Ash logro bajar ambos estaban sentados en una banca del Parque Charlando sobre porque Ash fue llevado hacia ese lugar resultaba que May no tenia familia anfitriona y nadie quería tenerla debido a que ella se escapa con frecuencia.

―pues la solución es simple. Ya no te escapes―le dijo Ash.

―¿eh? ,no puedo.―Dijo ella mirando el suelo

―¿porque no?―pregunto Ash

―por que soy una arpía swellow tengo que estar en movimiento. Si me enjaulan puede que muera por falta de libertad―Explico ella exaltada

―eh…no estoy muy seguro de entender―Dijo Ash dudoso

―¡que soy una criatura alada y tengo que volar!―Dijo ella elevandoce un poco

Ash puso cara de desconcierto. Suponía que las dos razones en realidad era por que ella tenía un cerebro de pájaro y era muy inquieta.

May se aceró y con lo que parecía un pulgar en la articulación de su ala le jaló de la manga.

―¿Podrias comprarme un Helado? Se ver ricos.―Dijo ella

El joven suspiró. Resignado le cumplió el capricho. De alguna forma ella lo sostuvo y empezó a comerlo. Marchó de su celular a Diantha y le comentó sobre May.

―ah si, esa arpía ha puesto demasiados problemas. Pensamos deportarla―dijo Diantha.

―¿es la única forma?―preguntó Ash.

―ya nadie quiere ocuparse de ella porque se escapa diciendo que quiere libertad ―Dijo Diantha desde el teléfono

―yo creo que solo tiene el cerebro de pájaro por eso dice todo eso ―Opino Ash

―las Arpias Swellow son la Clase de arpía mas inteligente Junto a las Pidgeot May solo tiene una manera infantil de comportarse eso es todo ―Dijo Diantha , ella y Ash aun seguían charlando sobre May mientras ella comía el Helado

―¡mami mi globo!― gritó un niñito que alzaba su brazo al cielo. un globo amarillo de Pikachu se elevaba rápidamente.

May pareció convertirse en una ráfaga de viento y atrapó el globo sin problema. Aterrizó con cuidado y se lo devolvió al niño.

―gracias señorita angel― dijo el Niño

―jejeje soy una arpía―Dijo May sonriendo

―¿arpia?―Pregunto el Niño

La inter especia realizó varias poses geniales impresionando al niño. Eso le hizo gracia a Ash. Cuando regresó su expresión se puso a una de shock.

―¡ah! ¡mi helado!― gritó ella viendo el helado en el suelo y derramando lágrimas

―¡no me lo terminé! ¡wahhh!―May solo comenzó a Llorar

―tranquila. Te compro otro― le dijo Ash sobándole la cabeza.

Ella aspiró por su nariz deteniendo el llanto.

―si?―Pregunto ella con los ojos aguados

―sip. Es mas…vas a venir a vivir conmigo―Dijo Ash sonriendo a ella se le iluminaron los ojos

Ya en la casa

―¡¿eh?!―Misty estaba en Shock al conocer a May quien no dejaba de abraza el brazo de Ash

―bien Ashito el cuarto de May ya esta listo ella dijo que por ti no se escapara como lo hacia con otras si necesitas algo mas Llamame ―Diantha salió de Hay giñandole un ojo a Ash

algo corto pero solo son la presentacion de las personajes unicamente


End file.
